


I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes

by lexa_lives_in_us



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a tall nerd, Also fluff, And More Fluff, Double Entendre, F/F, Fluff, Maggie is whipped af, Masturbation, Post Season 2, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare porn, it's porn and fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: "What if I told you that every single Shakespeare's play is a metaphor for sex?"Maggie laughs."You mean a couple jokes here and there? I've heard, yeah."But Alex shakes her head."I mean... I mean the whole play, Maggie. Every play, in its entirety, as a huge sex metaphor."Maggie furrows her brows. She stares at her girlfriend’s grin and licks her lips. She still doesn't know where Alex is leading, but she thinks she has an idea of where Alex wants to end it. In their bedroom.orAlex knows about the double meaning of Shakespeare's plays and shows Maggie one of them.





	I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ... Just read it. I'll explain later.
> 
> English is not my first language to bear with me a bit.

Alex loves Shakespeare. Maggie knows that. It's not something that she's found out while dating her, an answer to a question, it's just one of those things she's always known about her girlfriend.

Kind of like knowing that she has a little sister, or that she likes her coffee black, or that she prefers pizza to pot-stickers. 

The fact that Alex Danvers is not only a space and science nerd, but also a literature nerd has never been a mystery to Maggie.

Maggie knows it and she loves it as much as she loves every other one of Alex's personality traits.

Which is why it doesn't come as a surprise when, almost a year into their relationship, and seven days and eight and a half hours after Alex proposed to her (not that Maggie is counting), Alex tells her that she was in the drama club all throughout high school and those rough years in college.

Maggie is not surprised. What best place to learn Shakespeare than the drama club?

But Maggie is a detective, and she squints her eyes at the breakfast table when Alex brings it up, almost out of the blue.

And Maggie is also the person who knows Alex best, after Kara, so she knows there's to be something more to that.

Because Alex is torturing her lower lip with her teeth and she's gazing at their bookshelf above the tv -the one with all her Shakespeare plays- with her mind lost in some deep thought.

Maggie tilts her head, looking at her girlfriend -fiancée- and wondering what she's thinking.

"Danvers."

Alex suddenly comes back from her fantasies, and turns to look at her.

"What?"

"I've known you like Shakespeare plays since forever, babe. Why the sudden need to tell me?"

Alex blushes, but raises her coffee mug to try cover it, and she peeks at Maggie from behind it.

"Am I not allowed to share any information about my past to the wonderful woman I will soon marry?"

Maggie raises one eyebrow, amused.

Alex avoids her gaze and blushes some more.

They both know Alex is not getting away with it, not this easily. So Maggie leaves the newspaper she's holding and grabs her fiancée's hand.

Instinctively, Alex intertwines their fingers. 

(Maggie's heart totally doesn't skip a beat at the simplicity and the intimacy of the gesture)

"Did you have a crush on the drama teachers?" Maggie prods, trying to understand what Alex is trying to tell her. "Because, Danvers, I remember my drama teacher in high school, and she was _smoking_. So I'd understand."

Alex honest to god snorts and puts down her coffee mug. Her cheeks are still slightly pink, but the twinkle in her eyes is something Maggie has learned to recognize.

It's that very particular mood Alex is in when she wants to talk about something that interests her but that she is afraid to know Maggie's opinion on.

Kinda like when she's asked her about using handcuffs during sex.

Kinda like when she's asked her about using a strap-on.

Kinda like when she's asked her about using handcuffs _and_ strap-on. At the same time.

That mood, that twinkle in her eyes, usually means something related to sex, and Maggie knows it.

Maggie knows it very well.

"Have you ever read Shakespeare?" Alex asks, and although Maggie can't really find the correlation between Shakespeare and sex, she goes with it and nods.

"Yeah, in high school. We read Midsummer Night's Dream and Romeo and Juliet. Why?"

Alex bits her lower lip once again, and smiles.

"Have you ever talked about or read about the _double entendre_?"

Maggie is lost.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Danvers." She admits.

Alex's smile widens. She blushes again, but she continues.

"Well. Let's put it this way. What if I told you that every single Shakespeare's play is a metaphor for sex?"

Maggie laughs.

"You mean a couple dick jokes here and there? I'm not exactly interested on those, baby, but I've heard, yeah."

But Alex shakes her head.

"Not a couple dick jokes. I mean... I mean the whole play, Maggie. Every play, in its entirety, as a huge sex metaphor."

Maggie furrows her brows. She stares at her girlfriend’s grin and licks her lips. She still doesn't know where Alex is leading, but she thinks she has an idea of where Alex wants to end it. In their bedroom.

"You're shitting me?" She asks.

Alex shakes her head.

"No, Sawyer. There have been researches and analysis. Shakespeare's play are all big sex stories camouflaged as… Well, innocent plays."

Maggie is still very confused. She sees the light in Alex's eyes and she knows Alex is about to ask her something, but they don't have the chance to finish the conversation, because Alex's phone vibrates from between their breakfast plates.

Alex groans and picks it up with her free hand, reading the text before sending an apologetic smile in Maggie's direction.

Maggie smiles at the wonderful woman in front of her.

"Go, Danvers. I'll do the dishes. You made breakfast, anyway."

Alex stands, leaving Maggie's hand, and sighs contentedly.

"I don't know how I got this lucky." She simply says, before heading towards the bedroom to get her stuff.

Maggie piles up the dishes and the mugs and carries everything to the sink, miraculously managing not to break anything and starts to load the dishwasher.

Alex returns, ready to leave, and places a kiss on her lips.

"I told you to put the mugs on top, so that they are easier to get." She murmurs on her lips.

Maggie laughs.

"Get your ass out of this apartment, Danvers."

Alex smiles, wide, grabbing a fistful of Maggie's t-shirt and dragging her closer. Maggie has to stand on her tippy toes to kiss her, but she's not one to complain.

Not even in the slightest.

 

They don't get to finish their Shakespeare conversation until three nights later, when Alex finally comes back home after a full day of chasing a rogue alien around the city. Supergirl is still recovering from the emotional disaster of the whole Daxamite invasion, so the DEO is with its hands full trying to handle everything at the same time.

Maggie is happy to see her fiancée, but she's also curious to know what on earth has sparked that conversation about Shakespeare.

Because yes, she's curious. She has to be, in order to be a good detective.

She has tried to read a couple of Alex's plays in order to figure out what the woman is talking about.

And she has to be honest. She really doesn't see the metaphors. She's been wondering if Alex is not just doing it to fuck with her, but she wants to hope there's something more behind it.

Therefore, when Alex comes home, that Thursday, Maggie feeds her pizza and beer and she waits until they're sprawled in bed before she brings it up.

"Danvers?"

"Mhm?"

Alex lazily opens one eye from where she's laying on her side of the bed.

Maggie has moved into Alex's apartment more than three months ago, but it still amazes her that she gets to share a bed with such a goddess. It still amazes her that said goddess loves her and wants to marry her.

Looking down at her, Maggie wonders if she should wait for when Alex is less tired, but she's way too curious to just let it go.

"Remember the whole Shakespeare discussion?"

All of a sudden, Alex is awake.

She's very awake as she sits up.

"Yeah?"

Maggie scoots closer to her.

"I gotta say... I don't see it. I've tried to read one or two parts but... I don't see what you mean."

A blush creeps on Alex's cheeks, but the woman grins.

"You tried to read Shakespeare?"

Maggie raises one eyebrow, and Alex nods.

"Wait here."

Before Maggie can say anything, Alex scrambles out of bed and runs to the living room.

Maggie sits back against the headboard, crossing her bare legs and waiting for Alex to return. 

When she does, she has a book in her hand.

"I know most of my favorite monologues by heart," she explains "but I want to re-read the one I'm going to use so that I don't mess up the words"

Maggie tilts her head.

"Use for what?"

Alex climbs back into bed, sitting crossed legs in the center of it, while she skims through the pages and starts reading quickly from one of them.

"My plan was to explain it to you first, but I guess I could just... show you."

Maggie is confused, and it must show on her face, because Alex looks up and closes the book, starting to fidget with it almost immediately.

"Do you trust me?" She tentatively asks.

Maggie immediately nods, reaching to touch her fiancée's arm with her fingers.

"Absolutely." She smiles. "Show me."

Alex lets out a nervous laugh.

She reaches for her nightstands and drops her book there, then lowers the lights. She turns to look at Maggie and crawls towards her.

Maggie instinctively clenches her thighs, not knowing what is about to come but suspecting that she's in for a damn good treat.

Alex straddles her, hands on her shoulders, and Maggie already feels her body temperature spiking up.

"I need you to keep your hands to yourself, Sawyer." Alex whispers, rolling her hips with a gentle motion. Their bare legs brush against each other and Maggie wants to get rid of both their pajamas shirts so that she can feel her better.

"If you want to understand what I'm talking about, you'll have to let me do everything and not touch me. Nor yourself. Do you think you can do that?"

Maggie nods, eager. 

“Maggie won’t touch you nor herself.” She promises, gesturing with the Girl Scout’s salute.

She knows it's going to be a nightmare, because she already wants to pin Alex underneath her and fuck her senselessly, but she nods again.

"Good girl."

Alex nods and grabs the hem of her own shirt, removing it in a smooth motion.

Maggie's eyes are magnetized to those breasts, round and soft, perfect for her hands to close around, and to those pink nipples, already hardened and ready to be touched, sucked and bit. 

She doesn't do anything of sort, but she can't help but stare.

"Have you heard of the term _la petite morte_ , Maggie?"

Alex's voice brings her back.

Licking her lips and meeting Alex's eyes, she shakes her head.

"It means 'the little death'," Alex keeps talking, hooking her fingers to her panties and sliding them down, one leg after the other, before settling herself back on Maggie's lap, now completely and gloriously naked.

Maggie curses herself internally. She's going to die. She's sure the death Alex is talking about is hers.

When she has agreed to marry Alex Danvers, she has signed up for her death, she's sure of it.

"Christ, Alex."

Alex laughs, biting her lip.

"Do you know what the little death is?"

Again, Maggie shakes her head.

Alex reaches down and takes Maggie's earlobe between her teeth. She gently sucks it, while Maggie closes her eyes and tries to control her shuddering breath.

Alex releases her earlobe with a soft pop, then whispers: "It's the orgasm, Maggie."

Maggie groans. She honest to god groans and smacks her head against the headboard.

"Alex..."

Alex straightens up, a smug smile on her face, and grabs Maggie's hands.

She places them on her hips, and Maggie immediately digs her fingers in soft skin, thankful for that permission.

"Keep in mind, Maggie." Alex warns, placing her own hands on her chest. "Reaching the orgasm means to die."

Maggie nods. She can just nod. She's pretty sure she's already ready to come herself, to die herself if Alex doesn't start doing something soo-

"Why... I  _must_  die." Alex whispers, and Maggie immediately knows that she's speaking in words that have been written more than four centuries ago. And she also realizes that Alex is straight forward telling her that she needs to _come_.

"And if I do not by thy hand," Alex's hands start moving, grasping her own breasts, squeezing them gently, just like Maggie likes to do. "Thou art no servant of thy master's."

Alex's right hand starts a slow descend, her nails scratching her abs, until her palm is placed firmly between her own legs.

"Against self..." Alex pauses briefly to smile at the way Maggie's eyes seem to be glued to her right hand. "...Slaughter, there is a prohibition so divine that cravens my weak hand."

While saying so, she presses down with her palm, sending sparks pleasure all over her body.

Maggie looks at her, skimming rapidly from her fiancée's face, her eyes and lips and reddened cheeks, and her body, her hands, one still torturing her breasts, the other now moving slowly between her legs. She knows she's wet. She knows that Alex has just started, and she's already soaking her panties.

"Come, here's my heart." Alex whispers, her voice low and husky.

"Something's afore't."

Their eyes lock. They're pools of desire and passion and lust, pitch black by how dilated their pupils are.

"Soft," Alex whimpers. Maggie immediately looks down and instinctively digs her nails in Alex's hips, because she sees. 

She sees Alex's index and middle fingers massaging her clit, slowly and patiently, and she sees how fucking wet Alex is.

"Alex..." Maggie moans, but no other word leaves her mouth, because Alex quickly places two fingers of her free hand on her lips.

"Soft! We'll no defence." She warns her, a clear request to let her speak.

Maggie bites back another moan but does as requested, staring at how Alex goes back to touching herself, eager but slow, lustful but patient.

Maggie is burning. Her whole body is aflame. She feels the wetness spreading between her own legs, she feels her own sex clenching almost painfully for how desperate she is.

But "Obedient as the scabbard." Alex praises her. And if Alex praises her like that for keeping her place, Maggie can't speak, Maggie can't move. She can only melt in silence in front of that magnificent sight.

Alex rolls her hips again, and this time is less voluntary, it’s more spontaneous.

“What is here?” she murmurs, and one finger dips deeper than expected, splitting her open, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure.

She falls forward, but Maggie is there to catch her, steading her. Alex’s free hand finds place on her fiancée’s shoulder.

Maggie rubs her thighs together, trying to give herself a little bit of a release, when breasts come incredibly close to her face. She wants a taste, just a taste…

She surges forward, instinctively, before remembering she’s not supposed to touch Alex.

The red head smiles, panting slightly, when Maggie clenches her jaw and looks at her with a pleading pout.

Alex caresses her fiancée’s cheek.

“The scriptures of the _loyal_ Leonatus.” She murmurs, then nods in permission, rewarding Maggie for being so obedient.

Maggie doesn’t lose any time, and her lips close immediately around one of Alex’s nipple. She sucks, eagerly, and Alex moans.

She gets lost in the sensation, and Maggie, not knowing how long she will be allowed that wonderful treat, simply grabs Alex’s breasts with both hands, massaging them and giving them all the attention they need.

Alex’s hips roll faster, and the woman finds herself getting dangerously close to the edge.

Knowing that it’s too soon, way too fucking soon for that to happen, she grabs a fistful of Maggie’s hair and pulls her away from her chest.

“Away, away!” she admonishes, “Corrupters of my faith.”

Maggie almost growls when Alex grabs both of her hands with her own and moves them away from her breasts, positioning them on her own thighs.

“You shall no more be stomachers to my…” both women look down at Alex’s breast, where a couple bruises have already started to form. “…Heart.”

“Alex, Jesus Christ.” Maggie whisper, incapable of formulating any other thought.

But Alex doesn’t stop.

She starts caressing herself again, wetting her fingers into the warm – _hot_ \- pool that is her own pleasure.

“Thus may poor fools believe false… teachers: though those that are… betrayed…”

Alex rocks her hips, her breathing becoming more and more irregular. Maggie notices immediately.

“Do feel the treason s-sharply, yet the traitor…” Alex gives her a pointed look, a look that says _I know exactly what you’re going through right now, and I’m proud of it._ “Stands in worse case of woe.”

“And thou…” Alex’s fingers trace Maggie’s jawline, “Thou that didst set up my disobedience ‘gainst the king my father…”

Oh, Maggie doesn’t need to know Shakespeare to understand the meaning of that.

“And make me put into contempt the suits of princely fellows.”    

She knows she’s the one who has corrupted Alex Danvers.

She knows very well that she is the reason Alex has figured out she likes women. She knows she's guilty of that.

She knows she's why Alex has fought against every single one of her beliefs before accepting she was gay.

She knows Alex has re-analyzed her whole life, every single date with a man that had gone wrong, before realizing that the problem was not herself.

Maggie knows, and she revels in it.

She is looking at this woman moving and arching and half moaning while she touches herself for her, and she falls in love all over again.

"Shalt hereafter find it is no act of common passage, but a strain of rareness."

Oh, Maggie knows that too.

Alex is putting herself on the spot for her. Maggie is sure Alex hasn't done this before, with anyone.

Alex has never felt this free and secure with her body and her sexuality to risk trying to do something similar with anyone before.

But now, now she is. Now she knows why she couldn't find pleasure with male partners. Now Alex is living her life the right way, loving and fucking who she pleases and likes and trusts and loves.

Alex is quite literally fucking herself for Maggie, and Maggie knows that she's one hell of a lucky woman.

"And I grieve my-myself..."

Panting slightly, Alex presses down on her opening with two fingers, and Maggie can _see_ , she can see them disappearing inside of her.

"To think..."

Maggie grits her teeth, eyes wide and glued to the spectacular wonder that Alex is. Her body is moving in uncontrolled waves, her eyelids half closed in pleasure.

Maggie watches her girlfriend fucking herself in her lap, and she knows she's dripping wet herself.

"When thou..."

But she can't do anything. She can't move. She can't say a single word. She can just watch and drink in that sight, the view of Alex's fingers sliding faster and faster in and out of her, while Shakespeare's words fill the room between sighs and moans of pleasure.

"When thou shalt be disedged by-by her..."

Maggie promised. Maggie has promised not to touch Alex nor herself. She has promised, and that's the only reason why she's not fucking herself.

"That now thou tirest on..."

She feels like she's losing her mind already, trying to resist the urge to slide one hand into her own panties.

"How thy memory... will then... be pang'd by... me..."

Oh, Maggie knows that this sight, this moment is gonna be burned in her memory for fucking ever.

"P-Prithee..."

Alex hips jerk forward, hard. Maggie scoots forward in a fluent motion, sliding one arm around Alex's hips; Alex, taken by surprise, falls even more into her fiancée's lap, and her finger hit deeper, stealing a strangled cry.

"M-Maggie."

Alex's murmur is barely audible, but Maggie knows she's close. Alex is not one to talk during sex, but every time she starts calling her name, Maggie knows her beautiful, amazing, badass lover is about to come undone.

"C'mon baby." She whispers then. "Come for me."

Alex grabs her by the back of her neck and Maggie doesn't leave her hanging, surging forward to meet her lips in a furious, messy, hot kiss.

And when Maggie's tongue slips into her mouth, Alex comes, hard, suffocating her loud moans between her fiancée's lips.

Maggie’s moans die between Alex’s lips, while the DEO Agent rides the orgasm that she’s just given herself.

Maggie keeps her close to her, feeling her fiancée’s body shaking and vibrating while waves of pleasure shot through Alex.

And Alex digs her nails in Maggie’s head, hanging onto her lover with desperation, almost, until her body starts to calm itself down as she comes back to the world.

Alex pants, heavily, pressing her forehead against Maggie’s, stealing sloppy, lazy kisses from her fiancée’s lips as both their heartbeats try to regain their usual rhythm.

Maggie’s mind is in a blur, completely and utterly fucked by what has just happened.

The woman clears her throat.

“Al…” she tries.

But Alex, sexy, smart, amazing Alex, doesn’t seem to be done.

She places two fingers against Maggie’s lips and it takes just a second for Maggie to realize that those are the same fingers Alex has just finished fucking herself with.

Groaning loudly, she sucks them into her mouth and slides her tongue over them, cleaning them with eagerness.

“Prithee. Dispatch.” Alex murmurs, observing Maggie’s tongue with a fire in her eyes. “The lamb entreats the butcher.”

She removes her fingers from Maggie’s mouth with a sudden movement, and Maggie tries to protest.

She really tries.

But when Alex grabs the t-shirt Maggie is still wearing and removes it with ease, when Alex digs her nails in Maggie’s thighs and smoothly drags her down so that she’s laying helplessly on their bed, soft curls spread all over the pillow, when Alex kneels between Maggie’s hands and all but _rips_ her soaked panties away, Maggie’s words die in her throat.

She feels a flood of new wetness warming up between her legs and she’s quite sure she’s _dripping_.

“Where’s thy… knife?”

Alex whispers, eyes locked to Maggie’s, spreading her legs open with no effort.

“Alex…” Maggie whimpers, lifting herself up to watch, to observe, to understand why Alex still hasn’t touched her…

Alex blows against her wet, open sex, and Maggie wants to scream.

Instinctively, she pushes one of her own hands between her legs, but Alex is quick to catch it and pat it away.

“Thou art too slow,” she admonishes. “To do thy master’s bidding.”

Maggie was sure of it when this has started and she’s even more sure now: this is her death.

She’s just about ready to come and Alex hasn’t even laid a fucking finger on her yet.

“Alex. Please.” She pleads. “Please, just fuck me.”

Alex’s head falls forward, a moan hardly stifled in Maggie’s thigh.

Alex looks up. She crawls back over her fiancée’s body, her elbow to one side of Maggie’s head, and locks her eyes with Maggie’s before whispering: “When I desire it too.”

And then she pushes into her, hard, with two fingers, the same ones she’s used to touch herself a few minutes earlier.

She splits her open with ease and Maggie cries out in pleasure, and in relief, clinging to Alex’s shoulders, dragging her down to stifle her screams in Alex’s mouth, with little to no success.

Alex moves quickly inside of her, bringing her close to the edge in a matter of seconds.

But it’s when she rotate her wrists and presses her palm against Maggie’s clit that Maggie comes, hard, clenching furiously around Alex’s fingers, Alex’s name yelled as a curse and a blessing in the quiet of their bedroom.

Her whole body arches for a couple, glorious seconds, before slumping back on the mattress, spent and exhausted.

Alex curls up next to Maggie, caressing her fiancée’s face with gentle, loving kisses.

Eyebrows, forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, lips.

“Jesus Christ, Alex Danvers.” Maggie manages to say.

Alex laughs, she simply laughs, lifting herself onto one elbow and slowly removing her fingers from inside of Maggie.

She licks them clean with a content hum, before wiping them dry on their duvet.

“We’ll have to wash this.” Alex points out with a smug smile. “You dripped all over it.”

Maggie rolls to one side, finding Alex’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Oh, and whose fault is that, Danvers?”

Alex shrugs, and her grin widens.

“Shakespeare’s.”

Maggie slaps her weakly with their joined hands, without containing her laughter.

“God, Alex.” She sighs. “You’re the only woman who could make me like Shakespeare.”

The echo of the words Maggie has used during their first Valentine’s Day resonate between them, and Alex’s hearts almost explodes from how much love she feels.

“So you liked it?” she asks, although she’s pretty sure she knows the answer.

Maggie laughs again, showing off those dimples that make Alex want to drown in her fiancée’s smile.

“I did.” She murmurs, kissing Alex gently on her lips.

They simultaneously move to entangle their body into their sleeping position.

Alex manages to turn off the lights completely, before Maggie claims her arm around her waist again.

Alex leaves a kiss behind Maggie’s ear, and she can’t remember ever being this happy.

“I love you, Maggie.” She whisper to her already half asleep fiancée.

Maggie sighs and smiles, and Alex feels the smile in the sweetness of Maggie’s tone, when she answers; “I love you, too. More than anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting from the title of this work: In Elizabethan slang, “to die” was a euphemism for sexual climax. That is I think pretty clear.  
> The monologue I've used it from the play Cymbeline- Act III Scene IV, and it's Imogen speaking, in a conversation with Pisanio.  
> As for the rest, this is all true. Shakespeare's play are all big sex metaphors and it's amazing to read his plays once knowing how a fun guy he was.  
> So yeah, I had to analyze this monologue for school and I found myself writing this before I could stop myself.  
> It helped me unlock a couple parts I couldn't figure out myself. So yeah, I wrote 4k+ of porn cus of a school assignment. You're welcome.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and... I mean... If you want me to analyze any other monologue/scene for you through Alex and Maggie, just let me know.


End file.
